


Über alles

by Bronx



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Rammstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronx/pseuds/Bronx
Summary: The Rammstein fic with hints of Assassins Creed that no one asked for. Inspired by the Deutschland-video and AC: Syndicate. My brain decided to write this at 01 as I saw the video and connected the fight club thingy with AC: Syndicate.Basically just a fic about the Fight Club scene.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 9





	Über alles

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I just discovered Rammstein and tbh I do not know them that well yet. They are their own people and this is not a representation of that. 
> 
> Also, my first language is not English, so i apologize beforehand if the grammar feels off. Thanks!

Richard would be lying if he said that he wasn’t tired of losing his fights in the small underground gym. Somehow, even though he had been training until he felt like dropping, he just couldn’t do it. Sometimes, it felt like the fighting went in slow-motion for him, much like a dream. Richard knew he had the strength; he just couldn’t fight. 

He was currently sitting on the curb, blood spattered on the filthy white shirt he wore, as well as dripping from his nose, as he smoked the cigarette sitting in between his fingers. 

Suddenly, the muscular man was drawn from his thoughts, as a thin boy ran past him, close enough to feel the wind as he passed, closely followed by two policemen. The boy was undoubtedly faster, as the distance between him and the officers were rapidly growing. 

Then, just as it looked like the boy would crash straight into a two-story brick house, his feet met the wall and thrust the rest of his body upwards with such force that he could grab onto a ledge and then, just like a squirrel, scale the building in an amazingly quick pace. 

As he reached the roof and disappeared, Richard noticed the two policemen standing, as amazed as himself, at what the boy just had done. There was nothing they could’ve done. 

The cigarette had burnt out and was now nothing more than ash on the curb, and Richard went back down into the gym. As evening was approaching, so was the fighting. The fact that he’d already gotten beaten up at practise didn’t make the whole thing appealing. Still – he needed the money. 

The stench of sweat and blood met him as he went downstairs. The spectators had already started to gather in the cramped gym, and he spotted this evenings opponent across the ring, chatting with one of them. The fighter, Till, was a large man, big arms and broad shoulders. The other gentleman, the one who Till was talking to, Richard didn’t recognize. He looked rich, but not as well-groomed as some of the other men who often came to bet and watch. 

The night went exactly as Richard had expected. He was knocked out by Till and woke up in the fighters’ room, where they’d usually prepare for fights. For Richard though, this room was more used to recover from being passed out. And, oh, was he tired of it. After getting up and wiping the blood from his face, Richard left the building and walked out into the fresh air of the dawn. The sun was just rising. 

‘’You need to work on your speed.’’ 

The voice first startled him; he hadn’t noticed the person behind him. After spinning around, Richard came to recognize the jacket from last evening. That was the boy who had scaled the wall! Only – It was no boy. 

Before him stood a beautiful young woman, her brown long hair braided into a bun at the nape of her neck, but a few stray hairs were framing her freckled face. In her green eyes were a hint of playfulness, as she leaned against the wall in the alley which they were standing in. 

She must’ve seen that the fighter didn’t quite know just what to answer, so instead she continued. 

‘’I’ll help you. If you allow me.’’ 

‘’Um... What?’’ 

The girl rolled her eyes. 

‘’Come on, I wanna teach you how to fight. For real. Not that kind of weird shit you did in there.’’ 

She nodded toward the door he’d come from just a minute ago. Had she been watching him? 

After a moment of hesitation and letting the mere concept of letting a girl teach him how to fight had sunk into his brain, he reluctantly followed. What did he have to lose? It was either this, or going home to his damp, cold hired room and do nothing. Plus, something about the girl drew Richard in. 

They both walked through several, long winding alleys before getting to another gym. This one was more run down than the one he usually fought in, but alas it was a good gym. As Richard had been checking out his surroundings, the girl had slipped her coat off and was now wrapping her hands. 

‘’You ready, pretty boy?’’ 

She grinned at him and slid over the fencing into the ring. Richard chuckled and followed. That was one nickname he’d never heard before. Now both of them in the ring, he got into his fight stance. 

‘’First rule, never stand still.’’ 

Which was obviously something he’d failed at, because before he could grasp what had happened, he was back down on the ground, looking up at the girl. She chuckled and helped him up. 

‘’You’ve got all you need in strength, but you’re lacking agility and speed.’’ 

~ 

After several hours, Richard had improved tremendously. The girl had been grilling him in different ways of fighting, and he couldn’t lie – she knew what she was doing. As they both sat down outside the ring with a cup of tea, Richard realized that he didn’t know her name. 

‘’So, I don’t even know your name but... I’m Richard. Kruspe’’   
‘’I’m May. Just... Just May.’’ 

She smiled sweetly at him. 

‘’Just... Why did you teach me all this?’’ 

‘’Let’s just say... That I’d like to get back at my brother. Just fuck with him a little bit’’ 

The sweet smile broadened into a grin worthy of The Cheshire Cat. 

‘’He’s training most of the fighters you see in the speak-easy's today. Especially your nemesis. I’d just love to see my brothers face as his fighter lost.’’ 

‘’Your brother trained Till?’’ 

‘’How else do you think that guy went from average to kicking your ass constantly?’’ 

She had a point. He and Till had been pretty much at the same level until a couple of months back. Then, something had changed, and now Richard understood exactly what. Hopefully now, they were at least even once more. 

~ 

After one week of intense training with May, it was time for Richard to finally face Till again. Richard felt more than ready, and by winning the warm-up round against another fighter, it was proven to himself and May that it was indeed time. 

As Richard and Till entered the arena, May could be seen with the rich scruffy looking man from a week before. Through his peripheral vision, Richard saw them, and concluded that it was most likely her brother, as the gentleman had been seen talking with Till and now May. If you looked closer, you could see some resemblance. 

But those thoughts were soon dropped as the bell was struck by the judge, signalling that the match had begun. Mays lessons and injunctions flew through Richards head as he moved his feet, minded his body and made sure never to slow or stop moving. 

The both fighters were once again on the same level, but May was very proud that her work had paid off, because after the first round, points were in favour to her student. Something she had been counting on though, was that she knew how her brother fought – and therefore how his students fought. This proved to be the deal breaker, up until now at least, as she watched the two sturdy men went back into the ring for a second round. 

Fire were blazing in both the fighter's eyes, as they locked and tried to read each other, deciding who would throw the first punch. It was Till who broke the peace and managed to get a hefty punch straight to Richards jaw. At first, the latter was a bit woozy, but it faded quickly and with a determination like never before, Richard managed to punch Till hard enough so that the latter had his back pushed against the wall. 

Now having Till at his mercy, Richard could taste the sweetness of victory. With several swift punches and a firm knee to the groin, Till eventually saw himself defeated, blacking out for a few seconds. 

The crowd was in chock, and it seemed that they’d all lost their money on betting. No one had even thought about the possibility of Richard winning. Except May. Who happily could cash out several large bills, as her brother went away empty-handed with a grim look on his face. 

As the fight was over and morning was breaking up the darkness upon the sky, May and Richard could be found sitting on top of a three-story building, sharing the winnings and a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and such inspire me more than anything, and I'd appreciate if you took you time to leave something. Have a nice day <3 
> 
> (And Richard finally got to climb his wall in the end ;) )


End file.
